Wormtail and Voldy
by BellatrixRules
Summary: Wormtail and Voldy's first meeting. Hope u enjoy! PLEASE READ THIS COZ THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


**Author's note: This is a crazy one-shot of Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort on the night Peter decided to become a Death Eater. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

Wormtail sat on his bed and thought of all the times James and Sirius had excluded him from their games and tricks and called him stupid. He had had enough. James had chosen Sirius as best man instead of _him_! He needed a new person to follow: someone who would include him in everything; someone who would care for him; someone who would not mind him being around.

Peter heard the bell ring and he glumly went to open the door, while his mother was in the shower. Outside in the gloom and mist, was a funny looking man. He had a fake nose and fake eyelashes and Pettigrew saw a wig and fake moustache too. He was wearing a grey thick coat and brown Ugg boots.

"What's your name?" Pettigrew snorted, resisting the temptation of laughing. "And why have you got all those stupid disguises on?"

"They aren't stupid!" snapped the guy at the door. "And the leaflet's too big to fit through your post-box. May I just talk you instead because there's no point as I'm here already?"

"What's your name?" Peter repeated.

"Why don't you guess?" the man smirked.

"Fine," Pettigrew replied, stiffly. "I need some clues first."

"OK," the man agreed. "I went to Hogwarts."

"What house were you in?" Peter said.

"Slytherin," he said proudly.

"Hmm," Peter said slowly. "Well, are you Snape?"

"Who's that?" the man said, confused.

"Oh," Peter said. "I'm talking about Severus Snape, if you've ever heard of him, the ugly git!"

"Ooh, Snape, he's a wonderful bloke!" the man beamed.

"Hmm. I thought you could be Sirius until you said you were Slytherin," Wormtail replied thoughtfully.

"Sirius Black?" the man shrieked, and Peter took a step back. "Damn blood traitor, urgh yuck."

"Oh, so you're one of them horrid picky Slytherins, then?" Peter said slowly. "Are you … Lucius Malfoy?"

"Hmm. No, I'm not, but I think he's a good man, good old lad," the man said, slowly.

"So … you were a Slytherin; you like Snape and Malfoy; you don't like blood traitors – what do you like?"

"I like the Dark Arts," he said.

"Oh," Peter said. "So you want to be a copy of He Who Must Not Be Named?"

The man laughed so hard his fake nose fell off to reveal not another nose, but just nose slits. "Oh, whoops! Well, I've given the game away! I _am_ Lord Voldemort! In disguise!"

Peter gasped in horror and whispered, "If I call the Ministry; I'll get so much gold!"

The Dark Lord, who had put his fake nose firmly back on, said, "I'll apparate away! And kill you first! By the way, all your magic neighbours who declined becoming Death Eaters have been killed! I'm a very good leader, too! Become a Death Eater!"

Peter shrunk back into his house like a coward. _What had he said?_ Peter thought. _Did he say he was a good leader? _Peter felt as if someone had lit a light bulb in his head. _Of course! He can be my leader!_ Peter thought cheerfully.

"I accept," Peter said bravely. "Sure. I'll become a Death Eater!"

The Dark Lord smiled a bit, and welcomed himself into the house, seating himself on a posh couch in Peter's sitting room.

"Right," the Dark Lord said. "Basically, you have a free 30 day trial of being a Death Eater. Then, after that you become a real Death Eater, free by the way, except if you want yoga lessons with me on Thursday evening, that's five galleons, then. And I also play fun games with the members, including the Crucio Game and the Imperio Game. Two of my favourite games!" he added.

Peter had turned a sickly pale shade of green. "Er- Mr Voldemort-" he began.

"Call me Dark Lordie," Voldemort interrupted.

"Um, then, Dark Lordie, what if I don't like the 30 day trial?" he whispered.

"Well," he said with a small smile. "You will get Memory Charmed so that you don't go blabbering about my secrets. Oh, yeah, forgot to say that if I'm in a bad mood, I'll get my best pal Greyback (ever heard of 'im?) to bite you after the Memory Charm or if I'm in an even worse mood I'll kill you! Happy?" he added.

"Hmm," Wormtail said slowly. "Yeah, I'll start the trial tomorrow! Where should I go?"

"All of them meetings are at Malfoy Manor, if you've ever heard of that nice castle. We're doing Inferi – trying to find the best way to build armies of them. Uh, and if you wanna know, I've just done one of those hexes so you can't talk for a month so you can't tell my secrets to everyone and you can talk after a month to make your decision to stay or not. Oh yeah, and you get a free non-permanent Dark Mark tattoo but when you join you'll get a permanent one. Here's your Dark Mark tattoo, so you just put water on it and press it on you left arm," he added, handing him a long black tattoo.

Pettigrew nodded obediently.

"And anyway, you can have another non-permanent tattoo if you want; I haven't got as many new recruits as I thought," sighed Voldemort. "I'll tell you something about me, boy. Well, firstly, I'm very clever," the Dark Lord started. "When I went round your neighbourhood to find wizards and witches, I felt it in my bones who were Muggles. I have to admit something: I put a leaflet in a Muggle's front door and then I realised. I had to break down the door and the woman started screaming at me so I've got her - er -here with us now." He pulled a corpse out of a sack. Peter had obviously freaked out, white and pale with fright.

"So, er, tell me about you, boy," Voldemort said, whispering a spell so Peter could talk again.

Peter cleared his throat. "My name's Peter Pettigrew, but some people like to call me Wormtail because I'm an Animagus of a rat, so that's all good for me, sir, as I can escape into little holes."

"Ah, very good, Wormtail!" he beamed. "In fact, because you're so valuable, I won't give you a choice. I'll make you a proper Death Eater when we get to Malfoy Manor."

"Yay!" he squeaked.

Voldemort said, "You know what? There's a prophecy about me dying, so I need more protection and Death Eaters. But I don't really believe it because a cranky old Divination teacher made the prediction."

"What's it about?" Wormtail said curiously.

"It's about a kid that's gonna be born in May or June or July or whatever. Parents that had defied me three times. Of course I've got my suspicions…"

"So do I!" squeaked Wormtail with delight. "Of course! Lily and James are having their kid in July and I'm their BFF!"

"That's all very good, Wormtail…" Voldemort said smoothly. "All very good indeed.."


End file.
